Ichiruki: The Prompt Buffet
by SissyStarfly
Summary: A new kind of prompting. Select yours and get a bucket of fluffy cuteness or a gallon of lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to try out a new kind of prompt. So here, I present to you, **The Prompt Buffet!**

This is for IchigoxRukia (Bleach, but you probably knew that). Select your birth month, the color of your shirt, some dirty details and a lemon level, and voila! A new chapter will be up as soon as possible. I will message the prompter the moment I put it up. Warning: If I get a lot of requests, you'll be waiting awhile. And every prompter **should comment on the story I write for them! It's only fair. **

**ICHIRUKI PROMPTS:**

It works like this.

**The month you were born:**

**Jan**-basement

**Feb**-Ichigo's room

**March**-school

**April**-mother's grave

**May**- Kurosaki clinic

**June**- Urahara's shop

**July**- Soul Society

**August**- Up in a tree

**September**-beach

**October**- clothing store

**November**- the woods

**December**-bathroom

**The color shirt you are wearing**

**White**-monkey doll

**Black**-Kon

**Blue**-Rukia's drawing

**Red**-Lollipop

**Green**-A song on your iPod (you pick)

**Yellow**-a thong

**Orange**-Zangetsu

**Pink**-a porn mag!

**Any other**-you choose an object. It can't be too raunchy.

**DIRTY DETAILS** (select as many as you want, hehehe)

**IV**- Ichigo's a virgin

**RV**- Rukia's a virgin

**Solo**-involving one or both of them in an act of self-pleasure

**Wrestling**-a lot of not necessarily sexual body contact

**N**- Naked

**C**- Clothed

**N/C**-Half-and-half

**Romance**-if you want them to display strong feelings of love, like saying they love eachother

**Friendship**-a little 'exploration', ne?

**LEMON LEVELS**

**Hint**-rated K+ or T. Barely anything dirty.

**Tangy**-A little more explicit than your regular fluff, but nothing too bad.

**Sour**-Pretty explicit, rated T or M

**Tear-Jerker**-Ooh, baby. All the way lemon.

**INSTRUCTIONS:**

Pick your birthday month and the color shirt you are wearing. Choose your dirty details and how clean/raunchy you want your story to be, and then give me a two-sentence summary of how you would like the story to go.

**AN EXAMPLE** **(****This is how I want you to format your prompts)**

Let's say someone messaged me and said:

**Location:** Kurosaki Clinic

**Object:** Rukia's Drawing

**Dirty Details:** RV, IV, N, Romance

**Lemon Level:** Sour

I would set my chapter in the clinic, involve Rukia's drawing, make them both virgins and involve nudity and romance. The chapter would be sort of explicit.

**SEND ME THE PROMPT IN THE FORM OF A PRIVATE MESSAGE OR A REVIEW.**

**PLEASE, REVIEW ALSO TO GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I WOULD LIKE FEEDBACK.**

**Good luck!**

**-SissyStarfly**


	2. 1st Prompt: Starlight

Location: Soul Society

Object: Zangetsu

Dirty Details: IV, RV, N, Romance, Solo (but the one doing it doesn't know they're doing it because they're dreaming).

Lemon Level: Sour

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It is my mission (lol) to follow your guidelines as closely as possible. However, I may take some freedom with the story, and if this does not go to your liking, so be it, but please if you're going to give me criticism, at least make it something that can help me improve upon this story. Happy reading!

**._._._._.**

"Hey, midget!"

Ichigo, sprinting down the 78th district's broad street, felt his legs tremble with fatigue. He leaned against one of the crumbling buildings, struggling to pull air into his overtaxed lungs. He had been searching for Rukia for hours, ever since she had not come right home from school. As Ichigo closed his eyes, he mentally scrolled through the list of locations he had already poked around in. _She's not at Inoue's, _he thought. _I called her, and Ishida, and Chad...Tatsuki...who else do I have left?_

He couldn't come up with anyone else. What further alarmed him was that Rukia had left her cellphone at the Kurosaki household, Chappy the bunny charm and all. If Rukia had slipped away to fight a Hollow, she would have brought the phone with her. Ichigo had all but given up until he'd found her gigai lying in his closet. Pinned to the blouse was a drawing (if you could call it that) of a bunny looking up at some stars.

_Dear Strawberry,_

_Just went to spend some time under the stars. Don't look for me._

_-Rukia_

Naturally, Ichigo had never had a good experience with Rukia telling him _not to look for her _(he remembered her almost-execution with a shudder), and so he'd immediately set off to the Soul Society.

The Soul Society was one step forward, and naturally, the 78th district was the next logical step. Rukia had grown up there, after all. Ichigo could vaguely remember her telling him something about how beautiful the night sky was.

_Let's just hope I guessed right_, he grumbled inwardly, pushing off the wall and heading down towards the cabin Rukia had grown up in. _My legs are about to give out._

**._._._._.**

Rukia's dreams were brief and incoherent, jumbles of images following one right after the other. She saw Ichigo's face fluttering around the crevices of her mind, his dark eyes watching her, his warm hands gripping her, his cocky grin weakening her...

In her half-dream state, she could feel his fingers sliding down her body, kneading her breasts, caressing her stomach. Her nerves jumped around under her skin, beads of sweat sticking her robe to her form. One of her small hands shot up to slide beneath the loose black fabric. It traced the path of goosebumps Ichigo's dream-fingers left, teased one of her pert nipples. She could feel herself becoming damp with urgency and arousal, and her other hand slid slowly beneath her robe, to find another part of her.

**._._._._.**

"Rukia!" Ichigo pounded the cabin door. "C'mon out, Rukia! I don't know what you're trying to pull, but we need to get back home if we wanna get any sleep!"

Silence.

"C'mon, ya damn midget! We got school tomorrow, and I'm _not _gonna get caught sleeping in class again!"

No answer.

Ichigo tested the knob. The door opened with a small creak, and he was inside a small, musty room. It was incredibly dark, so he gave his eyes a few moments to adjust to the dimness, something that would have taken a lot more time if he had been in his human body. When he found he could see well enough, he noted a small shape curled up on a cot in the corner. No doubt about it, it was that shorty.

He knelt down next to the cot, ready to shake her awake, but stopped. A hole in the cabin's thatched roof let a swath of blue night sky in. It fell across her white face, illuminating it. Ichigo breathed in.

Without her normal scowl, Rukia was beautiful. He already knew she was pretty; the boys at school commented on it enough, and he himself had lain in bed enough nights thinking about those eyes and that hair, but he had never seen her face this unguarded, this gentle.

The back of his brain told him to take Zangetsu off and set him down the customary way, by stabbing him into the ground. Had Ichigo been paying more attention, he would have known that the tip of the _zanpakuto _had slid through the sleeve of Rukia's robe, thus pinning it to the cot, but the orange-haired shinigami was too entranced by her face.

Reaching out, he brushed a lock of raven hair away from her face, tucking it behind one of her ears. Asleep, her lips were slightly parted, slow breaths hitting his face. He felt the warm air, smelled Yuzu's peppermint toothpaste on her breath, and instinctively ducked his head down to catch her scent. His nose skimmed the juncture between her throat and her shoulder, inhaling the smell she seemed to naturally give off, the fragrance of sakura blossoms and fresh rain.

He smelled something else, though. Something darker and mustier. Yanking his head back, he got a good look at her.

One of her hands was squeezing one of her breasts, the other between her legs, the back of it rising and falling in slow, even movements.

Ichigo stumbled backwards, heat rising to his cheeks. His body reacted before his mind could catch up with it, and he felt pulsating heat stabbing his lower stomach as he, too, grew aroused and hot.

_That's it_, he thought. _I am _outta _here_. He grabbed Zangetsu and yanked it free.

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately, you tell _me _;), the sword pulled the robe with it, ripping it away from the midget's body. Ichigo cursed loudly as he realized what he had done.

At that moment, he saw Rukia's lavender eyes flutter open.

**._._._._.**

Rukia felt herself pulled from her dream world. She bolted upright, taking a moment to wake fully.

Several things hit her at once:

One, she was clad only in her (Yuzu's) panties,

Two, one of her hands was in her (Yuzu's) panties,

and three, a certain strawberry was watching her with her hand in her (Yuzu's) panties, his face as red as his name.

"I-ICHIGO!" she shrieked, yanking the offending hand away and scrambling to cover herself by crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, eyes on the floor. Rukia's eyes prepared to dart away too, but then they latched onto the jut in his robe.

_I gave Ichigo a...a stiffy! _She hoped she could look back on this laughing someday. For the present, it frightened, unnerved and excited her.

_What should I do?_

**._._._._.**

Ichigo knew where she was looking, and he felt ashamed and dirty. Moments ago she had been sleeping peacefully–well, maybe not _that _peacefully–and he had disturbed her. He wished he could hide the protrusion, but it was impossible not to. He'd been caught.

He stood up awkwardly. "Listen...I should go. I'm sorry for waking you up." He swiveled around to go, but was interrupted by a small hand on the small of his back, warm through the fabric of his kimono.

"Ichigo..." her voice was unsure.

He turned.

Her eyes were on the ground, but when she raised them, he spied the faintest glimmer of hope. "Kiss me."

**._._._._.**

In retrospect, Rukia should have known better than to set off a guy like Ichigo. He was one of those testosterone balloons, the kind of guy that always needed some form of release. For him, it usually came in a good fight, but it dawned on her that this would be something entirely new.

All control gone, Ichigo launched himself at her. He grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he let his arms circle her back. Their lips connected, gently at first, then with more ferocity. Her little pink tongue swept along his lower lip, urging his mouth open, and he complied, watching her lips with his, sliding his tongue into the cave of her mouth.

Their bodies slid gently against one another's, a rhythm as natural as the ocean's waves. Rukia's slim fingers pushed his robe off his shoulders, sending it pooling to the floor, and clad only in his boxers, he pressed against her all the more hungrily.

Their warm tongues untangled, and he planted a kiss on the underside of her chin. She tilted her head up, feeling his muscular arms tighten around her as he kissed his way down her shoulder, taking a moment to suck the soft flesh, leaving pinkish marks.

She let out a shaking breath.

"Ichigo..."

"What?" his lips moved against her shoulder. She felt his pectorals expand and contract as he breathed, the wonderful, firm muscle warming her soft skin.

"Let's go out." She paused to take another shaky breath. "To the stars."

"Alright."

He backed out of the cabin, her legs still around his waist, and scampered up the wall lithely as a cat. He eased her onto her back, skin pressing against the roof's shingles. Over his tan shoulder, she could see the clusters of mercury-colored stars, swarming through the night sky. His calloused palms pressed to her thighs as he eased her (Yuzu's) panties down her legs. Rukia tried to focus on the nebulae so as not to feel self-conscious about being exposed.

He seemed to know all too well, though. "Don't be embarrassed."

She tried to scowl. "Who said I was?"

He laughed quietly, then swallowed, blushing. He looked directly into her eyes.

"May I? You know..."

Her forced scowl faded away.

"Yes. You may."

**._._._._.**

The stars were mirrored in the two discs of her eyes, pools of silver glitter. She refused to look into his eyes now, and he was just as grateful. He was afraid of the intensity building.

Slowly, he pushed her legs apart and paused at her entrance. "This might hurt. I'm sorry."

She reached up haltingly and touched his mouth. The one gesture left him overfull with lust.

"Don't apologize. Just do it."

He swooped down to kiss her, elbows resting at either side of her head as he slowly entered. Her mouth flew open and she gasped.

"Am I hurting you?"

She seemed to be wavering between a yes and a no. "Just...keep going," she managed.

He did.

**._._._._.**

The sun was rising in the 78th district. Ichigo and Rukia lay on the roof, watching the crimson sun pool into the tangerine sky. Ichigo's tanned, muscled arms wrapped around her slender form, shielding her against the morning cold. His lips brushed the back of her neck.

"We should be getting back," he whispered.

She barely nodded, both exhausted and pumped with adrenaline.

**._._._._.**

In Ichigo's room that morning, he finished buttoning up his uniform shirt and downed the last of the breakfast porridge he'd brought up with him.

"Rukia, you ready to go?" he called.

No reply. Not eager to be late to school, he marched over and threw the closet door open.

Rukia was trying to twist so as to see her own back. A few small scrapes adorned the skin. "Those damn roof tiles rubbed me raw," she groaned. "Couldn't you have let me be on top?"

Ichigo laughed. She socked him.

"That's not funny! Quit laughing or I'll beat you up!"

"Ooh," he managed between throaty laughter. "The midget's all wound up!"

"Shut _up_!" she jumped up and kissed him fiercely. "I'm not too short to do _that_."

There was a pause. He whispered, "Do that again."

She waggled a finger at him, her trademark smirk returning. "Not unless you apologize." She stuck out her tongue and scampered off.

"Dammit!"

**A/N: How was it? Was it too graphic? I tried not to make it too explicit, so just tell me. The next prompt story will be up soon. Please review and keep prompting!**


	3. 2nd Prompt: Candy Concussions

Location: The Woods  
Object: Lollipop  
Dirty Details: IV, RV, Wrestling, C, Friendship  
Lemon Level: Tangy

**A/N: **My apologies to KurukiXV. You were the first to review, but I got mixed up and posted the other story first. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to use the prompt buffet as long as you credit me for the idea :P. Happy reading!

"How do you feel, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tried to open his mouth, but pain stabbed at his jaws, effectively sealing them shut. He made a grunting noise instead.

"Huh? Come again?" Rukia perched at the side of the bed and cupped her hand to her ear. "Do I hear an _I'm sorry Rukia, we should have actually strategized before diving at that Hollow_?"

Ichigo resisted the urge to strangle her. He felt weak, anyway; his father had pumped him so full of morphine he could barely think straight. Besides, the bandages around his neck and torso limited movement.

_Still_, he thought. _One of these days..._

**._._._._.**

_Rukia had kicked off her stiff school shoes in the chase. Barefoot, she skidded through patches of damp moss and springy mounds of pine needles in her pursuit of the Hollow. _

_He was _big_. Tall and sinewy like an ape, with arms that hung to his calves and bulging muscle. His head lay somewhere a human's stomach would have probably been, under ten feet of muscled shoulder. Rukia and Ichigo abandoned their gigai and leapt into action._

_Well, Ichigo did, anyway._

_"Where the hell do you think _you're _going?" Rukia demanded. "Have you seen him? He's huge! We need to plan!"_

_"You kidding?" Ichigo grinned and hefted Zangetsu. "This'll be easy." He sprung at the Hollow, aiming right for the Hollow mask._

_In response, the creature wrapped one of its enormous pale hands around his throat and chest and squeezed._

_Rukia gasped. "Ichigo!"_

_"Agh!" Ichigo choked. He pried weakly at the fingers, but each digit was as thick at his arm, and lack of oxygen made him go limp. His vision began to swim as pain took over, and the last thing he saw was a pair of enormous purple eyes before completely blacking out._

**._._._._.**

_The dense canopy of trees blocked all fading sunlight as Rukia charged at the Hollow. She preached about rational thinking and a battle plan, but her mind was blank as she lunged._

_The Hollow spotted the small shape darting at him. He raised a fist and knocked her out, mid-flight. Rukia gave a sickening screech as she fell to the ground, head hitting against something hard. She grimaced as she realized she'd whacked her head on a tree trunk._

_Pain. Pain. Pain._

_Rukia tried to ignore it as she pulled out Shirayukihime. Ichigo didn't seem to be moving. He didn't even seem to be breathing._

_Staggering, sword clutched weakly in her hands, she aimed and forced herself to run._

_The Hollow was so busy with Ichigo he didn't notice the sword until it was buried in his Hollow mask. With an agonized scream, it dropped the orange-haired shinigami and dissolved._

**._._._._.**

_Rukia didn't know how long she spent lying on the cool grass. Little patches of clover sprung up here and there, dotted with bright wildflower buds. She tried to focus on those small dots of color, tried to put her mind on anything other than the agony._

_She'd forced herself to crawl on all fours over to Ichigo, tree trunks swimming around her as she struggled to heal him. He was at least breathing now, chest falling and rising in even movements. She allowed herself a lopsided, victorious grin._

_That spiky-haired idiot would live to hear her lecture him again._

_She quietly faded out._

**._._._._.**

Ichigo twitched uncomfortably. The dry plaster from the bandages crackled and itched against his skin. Rukia sat perched at the edge of his bed, staring off into space. She pulled something out of her pocket: a cherry lollipop. He watched enviously as she unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. In his doped-to-the-gills state, all that registered to him was _candy. Want._

"'Ey," he managed. "Lemme have some."

She smirked. "No way. Your dad says I might have a concussion. I deserve this."

"Stupid midget," he growled.

She laughed and gave the lollipop a good suck.

His insides swam with envy. _I want that lollipop._

Another part of him watched her lips around the candy and thought, _I want to _be _that lollipop._

_Wait–_he shook his head. Too many painkillers.

"You should share," he reminded her. She shrugged a shoulder.

"You should strategize."

Okay, _that _was it. He wanted that lollipop and he was tired of her sass. He tackled her down, reaching for the lollipop stick. His body groaned in protest beneath the stiff plaster bandages, pain stabbing through his back and shoulders.

Rukia turned her head away so he couldn't reach the stick.

He saw the bandages wrapped around her head and knew she hadn't been lying about the concussion. His bruised body, too pummeled by the merciless Hollow and too senseless from morphine, trembled and collapsed, accidentally pinning Rukia down onto the infirmary bed.

"_Ow_, you stupid..." as soon as her mouth opened to form the words, Ichigo acted instinctively, teeth grabbing the end of the lollipop stick. As he swooped down to claim his prize, their mouths collided, the lollipop, pushed by the sudden movement, flew out of Rukia's mouth and into Ichigo's, the stick flying away and sticking to the cot's headboard.

Neither of them spoke for a moment.

Finally, Rukia tore her mouth away from Ichigo's and snapped, "You dumb strawberry. That lollipop was cherry flavored! That's my favorite flavor!"

Rukia wriggled out from beneath him and climbed on top of him, grabbing him by the collar and raising one hand to punch him.

She saw how woozy he was and faltered, her arm falling to her side. She leaned down and pressed the tip of her tongue against his upper lip. She tasted the sweet-sour tang of cherry.

Gently, she pressed her whole mouth against his and opened his lips with her tongue. Cherry flavor assaulted her taste buds as she probed the roof of his mouth, his teeth, and his tongue. Ichigo gave a soft series of groans but was otherwise unresponsive.

Unsatisfied, Rukia glared down at him, only to realize that the morphine had taken full effect.

Ichigo was out.

Laughing quietly to herself, she planted one last kiss on his lips and sank down, body settling on top of his to sleep as well.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I was just really busy. I hope you enjoyed! Review plz!**


End file.
